Nightmares Suck but You Have Me
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: His first nightmare was terrifying, but at least Yuma was by his side. (Keyshipping(ish). Request by aothebluesamurai!)


**A/N: Request for aothebluesamurai! I had so much fun writing this. ;v;**

**Slight keyshipping stuffs but you can take this as friendship too.**

**I don't own Zexal, but credit goes to aothebluesamurai for the idea!**

**Nightmares Suck, but You Have Me**

"YUMA!" Astral cried out, hand extending towards the boy as Yuma was knocked off of the edge of the building he'd been dueling on and was sent plummeting to the ground below.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma screamed, reaching out for the spirit's hand, and for a moment, it seemed their hands met… except for the cruel fact that Astral was intangible.

So, Yuma's hand went straight through the spirit's before gravity took a hold of him once again, finally deciding to fulfill the boy's fate.

Astral watched in horror as he followed after him, determined to _somehow_ prevent this, but it was fruitless.

He stopped in his tracks, still hovering in the sky when he saw his best friend's body sprawled on the hardened concrete, eyes having lost their shine… for good.

"YUMA!"

Astral sat up, trembling as sobs forced their way through his lips.

"Astral? Astral?! Are you okay?" he heard Yuma call. He turned his head in the direction in which he heard his best friend, finding the dimly lit figure of Yuma kneeling beside him.

Relief washed over Astral at the sight of seeing Yuma okay. However, despite what he expected, his sobs didn't lessen, but instead, increased.

"Astral? Hey! You're freaking me out! What happened?" the black-haired boy asked, sounding more worried as he then stood up and turned the light on. After he did that, he went back to the former spirit's side, frowning.

"I-I'm fine," Astral lied, fully aware he wasn't, because the dream had frightened him more than he'd like to admit.

Yuma didn't respond as he placed a hand on the light-haired boy's back, slowly rubbing it in an attempt to ease him. Astral froze, surprised by the sudden touch which resulted in the tanned boy noticing as he drew back his hand.

The former spirit turned to stare at him which resulted in Yuma smiling sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry, thought it'd help."

"It did…"

"Oh, uh, well, do you want me to or?"

Astral only nodded, sniffling a bit as the tanned boy began to rub his back again.

"… What happened anyways? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"… Nightmare?" Astral asked, peering up from his disarrayed bed sheets to the black-haired youth.

Yuma replied, "It's like… a scary dream. It's not very pleasant."

"… Nightmare," Astral repeated, silently comparing the word's definition to what he had just experienced.

"Yup."

They remained silent for a few moments before the former spirit turned to the black-haired youth, "I… dreamed you… died."

Yuma flinched a bit, unsure how to reply as he watched his best friend tear up a bit. He swallowed as Astral continued, "And… I was unable to do anything because… I… couldn't touch you."

He fell silent as the tanned boy sat there, at a loss of words over this new information.

"… Well," Yuma started but didn't continue. Instead he took to placing his hand over the former spirit's as he gave a small smile, "You can touch me now, and I can touch you too. So, you've got nothing to worry about."

"What if I revert to an Astral Being? I'll lose my ability to touch you," the light-haired boy countered, frowning at the idea of being intangible once more.

"I guess you gotta enjoy the time you have now," the black-haired duelist replied, giving him a weak smile.

"I… suppose," Astral replied, yawning as the need for sleep began to overcome him once more. "I think I should go back to sleep…"

"Alright!" Yuma chirped before pausing. He gazed back at the former spirit with a serious expression. "I'll sleep with you."

"Hm?"

The black-haired boy didn't reply as he stood up and climbed up the attic, coming down a minute or two later with a blanket in his hand.

"Move over," he instructed, nudging his friend lightly to which the former spirit obliged. Yuma then made his way into the bed, lying beside Astral as he then threw his blanket over himself.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Night Astral. You need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Yuma said before closing his eyes and falling asleep a few minutes after.

However, despite his best attempts, Astral remained awake for a bit longer, staring at the ceiling and pondering over the nightmare. That was until he was so exhausted, sleep was the only remedy.

So, he did just that, smiling a bit as he thought of the black-haired boy sleeping beside him.

_'Thank you Yuma.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this good? O_o We won't ever know.**

**Actually, depends on all y'all's opinions. Uhhhhhhh… read, review, comfort people who have nightmares, or not!**

**Shout out to Aothebluesamurai for such an awesome prompt. I literally had so much fun writing this. So, yeah credit to her for the idea!**

**See y'all later!**


End file.
